The Dragon Slayer and the Musician
by LittleZeus
Summary: What happens if there are fairies in love with tigers? How will each guild react towards this? This story follows the main story line but in the eyes of 2 OC's. Sting x OC Laxus x OC x Rogue just to get a little more drama in there. There might be some foul language here and there and I apologize.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

The guild doors of Fairy Tail flew open and a teen girl was being held by Laxus. Mirajane rushed over to the girl with blue hair and a blonde streak.

Slowly the girl opened her eyes and looked around her, at all the faces that were looking back at her. She got to her feet and waved at everybody.

"Hi I'm Tatsuko…" I trailed off.

A girl with scarlet hair stepped towards me.

"I'm Erza and this is Laxus." She said pointing to the man who saved me.

"Oh thank you very much, I was looking for Solumuna the element dragon, he disappeared about a year ago but I just want to find him."

"D-Does that mean that you're a…" A small bluenette with an orange headband asked me as her mouth fell open.

"Yep, I'm the element dragonslayer." I responded with a nod.

"That is amazing!" said two drunks by the name of Wakaba and Macao chanted after several beers.

Suddenly a boy with pink hair pushed through the crowd.

"Does that mean your dragon disappeared on the year x777 too?" he questioned me.

"Yeah he did…How did you know?" I said with a shock.

"I'm Natsu the fire dragon slayer, I'm also the child of Igneel."

"I'm Tatsuko the element dragon slayer, child of Solumuna, and I don't have a nickname." I stuck m hand out to Natsu.

Slowly the master approached me and began to shake my hand.

"Well Tatsuko, I am Master Makarov, how would you like to be a part of my guild Fairy Tail? You seem like a kind girl."

"I would love to join! Though I have a question…"

"What is it my child?"

"How do I join a guild…?" I said trying to avoid people's faces.

Everyone just looked at me in awe.

"Well where would you like to have our guild insignia?"

"On my right shoulder."

"And what color would you like?" the master asked me.

"Mint green is fine with me."

Mirajane walked over to where I stood and she pressed the guild stamp against my shoulder. Then suddenly I saw a light mint green fairy appear.

"Thank you so much!" I kept saying to the master.

Mira told me about all sorts of magic, the different teams, and guilds. She also told me about dark guilds and the magic council. She explained how job requests work and how you get rewards.

"Awesome, thank you for teaching me all this stuff Mirajane-san." I said and bowed.

"You don't have to be so formal with me, just call me Mira."

"Alright Mira, thanks again."

"It was nothing!"

"I just joined but I love Fair Tail, I think I might go on a solo mission." I walked over to the request board.

"Alright but be careful!" Mira shouted.

"I will Mira don't you worry!"

After 2 weeks of jobs, I walked over to the bar where Mira was working at.

"So how were the jobs?" She questioned

"Pretty easy I'm just sad about my cute little flying cat and I were separated." I explained my story of my golden exceed Hana and how I hatched her and how we got lost and she is somewhere in this area but I can't track her scent down.

"Awwww it's alright sweetie, you'll find Hana soon and I'm sure of it." Mira winked and rubbed my back.

"Thanks Mira!" I said leaping from my seat. "I'm going on another job to earn some money for food and clothing. Later Mira!" I grabbed a quest for more thieves but this time they were near the Heartfilia house. This should be interesting I thought to myself.

I headed out the guild doors and went to the Magnolia train station. This will be an adventure to remember I thought again. I boarded the train and sat in my seat just letting my mind flow out the windows until the conductor called for my destination and then I was back into reality.

I quickly grabbed a glance around and headed to were the thieves were awaiting my arrival. I opened the doors and I was suddenly seeing star and then the door broke open and a voice was coming through it, the voice was so beautiful that I ended up leaping from where I was lying and found off the bandits. The owner of that voice was a girl about my age and I tied them up and dragged them to the town hall to claim my reward. I decided to split my reward in half with the mysterious girl.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"You're a powerful mage!" I said in a high pitched voice.

"You too! I'm Miki and you are?" She asked me.

I quickly shook my head to get back into reality. "I'm Tatsuko, it's nice to meet you Miki."

The girl had long blonde hair with a blue streak and I had long blue hair with a blonde streak. She was 16 like me and she had blue eyes though I had brown. She uses Requip: The Musician, magic similar to Erza, Bisca, and Alzack but instead of weapons she just sings so basically her voice is like her weapon. She wasn't in a guild but I told her all about Fairy Tail in my 2 weeks of being in there. We went to go and get some food and we just talked and told each other more about ourselves. I told her about Hana who was my golden talking cat that could fly and she didn't really look surprised while others were just staring at me as if though I was crazy.

"Do you want to join Fairy Tail?" I asked her

"Yeah if you're in it then I'll join too!"

"Every one is really nice and the guild is very lively. You will fit right in! Though I must warn you that there is always a fight starting between Natsu and Gray." I said giggling

I navigated the guild hall using my dragon senses and then we both reached for the door handles.

"Mira, minna I'm back!" I said as I entered the guild hall.

"Welcome back Tatsuko…" Suddenly Mira caught Miki's eyes and she just smiled hoping that I would explain the situation at the current moment.

"Mira this is my friend Miki, I met her out on a job and she is a good mage but she isn't in any guild which surprises me so I decided to bring her here so we can be together."

"I'll get the master and I'll get you guys some drinks." Mira walked behind the counter and got 2 glasses and poured some juice in them since we were too young to drink alcohol and she also got us some strawberry cheesecake. She walked the over to our table and then she went down the hall to where the master's office was.

By the time that Mira was gone, Miki was surprised when I told her that I was a dragon slayer but I can use all elemental dragon slaying magic. Then our conversation was dropped because the master came towards us.

"Hello Tatsuko, why don't you follow Mira and I'll ask the newbie here some questions." I took it that by newbie he was referring to Miki but I followed Mira because master told me to do so.

**Miki's POV**

"I am Master Makarov, guild master of Fairy Tail."

"I'm Miki, and I'm a Requip: the Musician mage."

"How would you like to join Fairy Tail?" He asked with a smile.

"Tatsuko was right, it is very lively in here and if she is apart of the guild then I will be too!" I replied with a smile and a giggle.

"Where would you like me to place the guild insignia and what color would you proffer?"

"I would like it on my right thigh and I want a turquoise blue." I said awkwardly

The master took out a stamp and then pressed it against my thigh and then a little fairy appeared on my thigh. A girl with scarlet hair came up to me and introduced herself as Erza Scarlet. She explained to me about all the magical stuff I already knew about but the only thing that I thought of was the man that killed his father.

**Tatsuko's POV**

As I followed Mira to the master's office, I was wondering about Miki. Then Mira opened the door and there sat Hana my flying golden cat. She flew over to me and I cried, I was so ashamed that I lost her, I couldn't even call myself a friend.

Mira explained the whole story about how she found Hana and I just cried and thanked Mira and Laxus for finding her. I promise that I will never lose you again Hana I thought.

As I walked to the bar where Erza and Miki were standing. I was interrupted by Laxus who was looking a bit annoyed with Natsu.

"Hey Laxus!" I said as he came closer.

"Hey Tatsuko, would you like to go on a quest with me instead of sticking around the guild with nothing better to do?" He asked me and his cheeks were turning slightly red.

"I was going to go on a job with Miki but once I'm done with that then of course I will go with you! Next time alright, I promise!"

"Alright just be careful and come back in one piece alright Tats?"

"I promise you that I will come back to the guild no matter what!"

"Alright see you later I guess." He said patting my head and then he walked away.

"Hey Miki! Want to go on a job together?" I shouted as I walked over to the request board.

"Sounds good with me!"

"Alright we are going on the one with the pirates at Harogeon Port, meet me there early morning tomorrow ok?"

I walked over to where Mira was and then told her Miki and I were going on this job, she quickly signed it and then I went to my temporary room in the guild hall to get ready.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

We packed some food and a change of clothing and then we headed to the port.

"Ready Miki?" I asked her.

"Yep, so are you going to be using your dragonslaying magic now?"

"Of course I will, I learned it to get rid of evil."

She started to giggle at me saying that"But wait,what was with the whole thing about that tall blonde guy approaching you in the guild earlier yesterday?"

"That's just Laxus, he saved me a few weeks ago from some Vulcans and then he brought me to the guild. He is a really nice guy but he never shows it." I started to giggle.

"You're a weird one Tatsuko…" Miki trailed off and we came across our destination where the big pirate ship was sailing.

A bunch of guys came out of the ship and I made an earthquake happen right under their feet.

"ROAR OF THE EARTH DRAGON!" I screamed as Miki started singing.

Rocks and soil formed a cone around me and then I shot fire out of my right arm and water out of my left. I started to eat the air which made the other guys suffer from lack of air. Miki finished them off singing her last verse _You won't see another day _and then we collected our reward from the mayor when we turned them in.

Miki didn't look very talkative today, I wonder what's going on with her. We arrived back at the guild shortly and then I asked Mira if there was a place where houses are available and she suggested the guilds girls building "Fairy Hills". I dragged Miki with me and we both bought separate apartments, hers is the one right next to mine. Now all we have to do is worry about monthly rent. We walked back to the guild hall and then I looked up at the second floor where the S-Class are and then I spotted the place where Laxus sat all day and then I remembered my promise to him.

"Since Laxus asked me if we wanted to go on a mission together, I told him 'sure I'd love to' and all so I have to leave you just this once, I'm sorry Miki but atleast I'm not going on an S-Class quest and you can tag along if you want." I tried to tell Miki about Laxus without blushing but it wasn't working very well.

"He liiiikkkesss you!" Miki started to tease me.

"Oh shut up!" I said blushing

"Hehehehe you liiiike him!" I pushed Miki trying to hide my face.

"I'm off to meet Laxus so then we can go on the mission. See you later Miks!"

"Later Tats."

It was sunset and Laxus stood with his back against the big tree in the park waiting for me.

"Shall we go?" I said swaying side to side.

"Of course we shall." He said holding his hand out to me.

I reached out and he pulled me closer to him. He put his arm around me and then we walked away. The flashbacks of when Miki was teasing me about him liking me and me liking him came into mind and I turned pink. The truth was I really liked Laxus.

"Something on your mind Tats?" He asked me pulling me out of my trance.

"Oh no I was just day dreaming and all."

"Oh?" He said with interest. "Well what are you day dreaming about?"

"Stuff." I said trying to avoid him from asking again.

"Ok" he said as if though he sounded a bit disappointed that I didn't tell him. It's for the best Laxus, the time isn't here yet. I thought.

**Miki's POV**

It was getting a little lonely without my best friend Tatsuko, but on the brighter side of things I became the golden girl of Fairy Tail. I helped Mira at the bar and served drinks and I helped Erza with her armor and I also dueled with Natsu and Gray. Ever since my encounter with _him,_ how will I ever be the same? I kept thinking to myself. These sort of thoughts kept me being just so sad looking that you can kinda see it.

*timeskip: 2 weeks*

Tatsuko and Laxus final arrived from the mission and I just ran up to hug Tats.

"Final you're back!" I shouted at the bluenette.

"Sorry but it took a while to travel because we encountered so many Vulcans before we even got to our destination." Tatsuko tried to explain.

"At least you're safe." I said.

Laxus just walked upstairs since he was an S-Class and he was allowed up there while we weren't so I just walked to my apartment to get some sleep. Tomorrow is the day that I will do it.

**Tatsuko's POV**

I woke up early the next morning and went into Miki's apartment but she wasn't there. I walked into the kitchen and there was a red sheet of paper saying:

_Sorry if I'm not home Tatsuko, I had to leave for the sake of the guild._

_ ~Miki_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Just great, I thought to myself, good thing a dragon's nose is really keen and I can track her down. I took a sniff around the apartment and I kept her scent in mind. Wait, I thought stopping in my tracks, does the guild know about this?

**Miki's POV**

I'm so sorry that I left you Tatsuko, thank you for bringing me to Fairy Tail, it has been fun. Knowing you, you will most likely track me down using your dragon's nose. I couldn't help but giggle at that thought. I sat down by the tree and held my legs close to me and started crying. How could he do such a thing to his father? He was a murderer!

**Tatsuko's POV**

Why would she just leave out of the blue like that? And why did she say that it was best for the guild? Questions just filled my mind until I found her hugging her legs by a tree. Her eyes were puffy and she smelled like tears, has she been crying this entire time? I approached her steadily.

"Miki are you alright?" I asked her with a worried voice.

"Oh hey Tatsuko, how did you find me?"

"Dragon senses and all, but why did you leave? And why are you here in Crocus, the capitol of Fiore instead of Magnolia? We are across Fiore from where the guild hall stands."

"Well there is this guy that I used to know but then he told me that he killed his father." She began to wail so I went up to her and gave her a big hug.

"It's alright Miki, I'll always be here if you need me." I said giving her a sincere smile.

"It's just that I've never known my family or if I have any siblings so it just hurts me."

"Well we will find out all about you when the time comes, but right now isn't the time. Let's just train while we are all the way out here and then we can return back to the guild."

*timeskip: 2 years (Tenrou)*

"Miki, I have a bad feeling that the guild is in big trouble!" I shouted as we just finished our meditating exorcise.

"What do you mean?!" Miki said with a concern on her face.

"I just have this weird feeling that the guild is in really big trouble. I'm guessing that it's just my dragon senses that are tingling."

"Alright let's head back and then we can find out for sure."

We took the train back to Magnolia and then walked until we reached the guild hall, our jaws dropped at what we saw, it didn't look like it did 2 years ago. It was bigger and they even had an outdoor café, a pool, and a gift shop! Max was trying to sell tiny little action figures, Lucky was talking with Warren, and Macao was hanging by the bar talking to Wakaba. There was a girl with short purple hair behind the bar wiping glasses and mugs that I didn't recognize, and there was a small kid by Macao whom I believe is his son Romeo that I've heard about but I'm not quite sure. I walked up to Macao and he just looked at us in surprise.

"Hey Macao, Wakaba. What's happened to the guild since we left?"

"Oh nothing, and where did you guys run off to?" Wakaba asked us.

"Oh we were just training, nothing big."

"Well 8 contestants of the guild went to participate in the guild's S-Class trails. Only one wins and then they become an S-Class wizard."

"Oh like Laxus, Mira, and Erza?"

"Laxus was banished from this guild a couple of months ago. Erza, Mira, and Gildarts are some of the opponents you need to defeat in order to pass the test. The contestants this year were Levy, Juvia, Elfman, Gray, Kana, Natsu, Mest, and Freed. They each chose a partner to help them with passing. Levy and Gajeel, Juvia and Lissana, Elfman and Evergreen, Kana and Lucy, Mest and Wendy, and lastly Freed and Bixlow." Macao needed to take a big breath.

"Wait who are Gildarts, Gajeel, Juvia, Lissana, Lucy, Mest, and Wendy?"

"Gildarts is considered the strongest mage in the entire guild but he is never really around. Gajeel and Juvia used to be a part of Phantom Lord's Phantom 4 but then we defeated them and they joined us a little after. Lissana was thought to be dead before you guys arrived but it turns out that she was living in another dimension. Lucy is the daughter of the Heartfilia family but she ran away and joined us just a couple of months ago and Wendy was a part of Caitshelter before Nirvana almost crushed them but it turned out that it was just a bunch of illusions all run by man that was 400 years old. I don't quite remember Mest. Do you Macao?" Wakaba said inhaling

"Now that I think about it, not really. Huh strange."

"I can't wait to meet them now!" I said cheerfully.

"Well until they return, you'll just have to wait."

"Wait, why was Laxus banished?"

"He decided to rebel against the guild a few months ago until Natsu and Gajeel beat him. Apparently he was a 2nd generation dragonslayer."

"Laxus wouldn't do such a thing! He really cares about this guild but he just never shows it!" I immediately stood up for him. Miki put her hand on my shoulder to calm me down.

"Calm down Tatsuko."

"Alright, but wait what do you mean by 2nd generation dragonslayer?"

"A 2nd generation dragonslayer is a human who has a dragonslayer lacrima implanted in their body."

"Well Miki and I are going to continue our training and we will make them proud when they return from the trails."

Miki and I left the guild and we took the train back to Crocus, we went by the edge of the forest and began to fight each other with bare hands. I just want to become really powerful so I can protect those I love and those that love me.

"Let's become even stronger so then we can participate next time!"

"Yeah let's train even harder now."

We both ran with boulders on our backs through the mountain and then night fell upon us. We set up a campfire and then the night drifted away. I slept like a baby and Miki was curled up into a ball.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Miki and I are going to become stronger than before, maybe I can meet someone from the guild along the way I thought. Suddenly my dragon's nose was smelling danger and it looked like it came from the guilds. I decided to grab Miki by the shirt and drag her along with me. I just followed my nose hoping that it was guiding me in the right direction. It led us to the ocean front so I decided to venture even further.

We used my water dragonslaying magic to make a bubble so then we can just walk at the bottom of the ocean and then swim to the top. I giant tree caught my eyes and I'm guessing that this is Tenroujima where Macao said it was going to be held. Miki pointed out the big magic bomber and I knew immediately from what Mira told me, that it was a part of the main Baram Alliance.

"Trust a dragon's instincts when it comes to danger. That is Grimoire Heart, one third of the Baram Alliance." I said as we swam to the top and then I popped my water bubble.

"Let's see if we can find anyone and warn them, it might get in the way of the trials, and you might get to see Laxus." She said in worry and then she lifted the mood by teasing me.

"I just hope everyone's alright." I said

"Me too but we should find the master fir-" Miki was interrupted by a silhouette of a man coming out of a tree.

I knew what she was thinking, do you also see that?

*timeskip: fight after Azuma *

"That guy was a little tough but still no match for an elemental dragonslayer." I boasted

We interrogated him to tell us but all he said was that he was Azuma, one of the 7 Kin of Purgatory, what the heck does that even mean? I was so startled when Natsu came out of a bush with a small dark blue haired girl walking next to him and my mouth just opened. Was that the master he was holding on his back? Will he be alright? What happened to him? Did somebody do this? I will knock the living daylights out of them for hurting my nakama and family!

"Natsu!" I said running towards him.

"Oh hey Tatsuko, Miki, what are you guys doing here?"

"Oh I just had this gut feeling that the guild was in danger. Like something bad was going to happen."

"Well Grimoire Heart arrived so I guess I could say that you were right. Where were you guys 2 years ago?"

"We were training out in Crocus by the forest. We asked Mira to send us some jobs so then we could pay for food from time to time. Also who is this girl…?" I said pointing to the girl who looked about 12 years old.

"Oh hello, I'm Wendy Marvell, I am still new to this guild because I joined a couple of months ago. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too! I'm Tatsuko and this is Miki." We both stuck our hands out to her.

"What kind of magic can you use?"

"I can use elemental dragonslaying magic. All major and minor elements like earth, rocks, soil, metal, fire, lightning, water, blood, cloud, and very little wind or air, I know a little bit of healing but I still need more help. It comes in handy after battles though."

"That's amazing!" She said as her jaw dropped.

"What magic do you use Wendy?"

"I am the wind dragonslayer."

Miki and I both looked at each other, this little kid who was about 12 years old was a dragonslayer?!

"That's amazing!" We said in unison.

We went to search for the rest of the guild members but Miki was just looking at the ground, something is bothering her and I want to know what it is. If she won't tell me then I understand and I won't bother her again.

**Miki's POV**

Will I ever see him again? I mean the guy killed his father for god's sake! This is bothering me, I want to tell Tatsuko but I have no clue how she will respond to this. My thoughts were interrupted by a blonde girl that was waving her hand back and forth.

"Minna, we're back!" she shouted and Kana, Gray, and Loke followed behind her.

"Oi Luce!" Natsu said walking up to her. The rest of the guild ended up finding us and then we ended up spilting so then we can take on the rest of Grimoire Heart.

*timeskip: fights after Zancrow, Melody, Ultear, Kain, Caprico, and Rusty Rose*

**Tatsuko's POV**

Natsu, and I were fighting Purehito the master of Grimoire Heart head on while our exceeds were searching for the "source" of the ship. Elements were flying ever where but I just made them vanish. The guild was beaten down except for me, Natsu, and Miki whom we seemed to have lost but I can still smell her so she is safe. Hana flew up to me and told me that they defeated this weird beating heart thing and I just looked at her. A black cat came into view and then a white one and then Happy the cute blue exceed. I understood that the black one was Pantherlily and he was Gajeel's, Happy is Natsu's, Hana is mine, and then I connected the pieces together and I figured out that the white one was Wendy's. Each dragonslayer that I have meet has an exceed (except for Laxus who isn't a real dragonslayer but a fake one.)

Purehito seemed revived and he made demons and dark creatures from the rubble of the ship. I quickly got hold of Erza who was losing a lot of blood and decided to test out my healing magic on her. It wasn't that effective but it at least stopped the bleeding for the time being. Natsu finished Purehito off and then the master came followed by the rest of the guild. They cheered us on and Miki suddenly dropped from the air and all of our eyes were shifted towards her and then back at the body of Purehito. Master told us to leave him alone and then we walked away.

"NO ONE MESSES WITH FAIRY TAIL!" I head Natsu shout and then we all lifted our hands in the air for the victory we achieved today.

We had a party with beer but I didn't drink as much as Kana. Miki wasn't looking that sad anymore and I got to meet Juvia, Lucy, Wendy, Lisanna, and I already met Gajeel because he was looking at me weirdly when I ate my metal scraps when we were merging from the water bubble I formed. Levy seemed to have feelings for Gajeel and it seems quite obvious but I don't think that he is taking it to notice. Am I starting to become a matchmaker just like Mira? I lauguhed and then I decided to make Gray and Juvia together, Natsu and Lucy together, Elfman and Evergreen together. It was fun and I wish I could stay longer. Miki and I left them to continue the trails and then we parted.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

It's been over a year since we left the guild in Tenrou, I wonder how it's like with over at the guild right now? Miki and I were doing some shopping while we heard the rumors of Fairy Tail's strange disappearance and news spread around about the brand new Grand Magic Games. We couldn't attend because we had to go to the Wizard Saints ceremony and even though the guild has been pleading us to attend it so then we could win, we decided maybe participating another time would be better. Sabertooth was now known as one of the strongest guilds in Fiore. They had 2 dragonslayers Sting the White dragonslayer and then Rogue the Shadow dragonslayer. They were known as Sabertooths Twin Dragon Duo. When we hear the name "Sting" Miki just starts to tear up.

*timeskip: 7 years*

The guild went missing over 7 years ago. I regret it until this day that we didn't stay and help them fight Acnologia but instead we left. I kept hurting myself until Hibiki from Blue Pegasus walked towards us.

"Fairy Tail is still alive. We want you guys to help us find them since you've been to the island." He said straight out.

A tear of happiness ran down my cheek, I hope what Hibiki just said was true and the guild really was alive. He explained how he was getting weird signals with his archive magic around the area where the island was supposed to be but not until this day was he able to pick something up. We went to the main guild and then we saw how run down it was. I hope that the old guild hall will be back to normal with us but as for right now, we needed to get the Tenrou group back.

A year after they disappeared, Alzack and Bisca finally got married and we were invited to the wedding. They now have the cutest daughter Asuka. I met guilds like Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel, Twilight Ogre (whom I don't really like because they are making our guild suffer because we have to pay them for nothing) and we even wiped out half of the Baram Alliance mini branches during those 7 years. Miki and I played a crucial role in the Zentopia time where the celestial spirit mages decreased and then we hoped that didn't happen to Lucy. I learned poison, blood, and ice dragonslaying magic too!

We took a boat to the island and then I saw a faint figure of a girl just standing on water. She raised her hands and then our jaws dropped. The island was appearing out of thin air. I quickly used my ice abilities to freeze the water and then slide to the island. Hana flew Miki over to where I stood and then we decided that we should search for them.

"Tats, ever since you found out about the guild disappearing, you haven't been as talkative as you used to be. Is it that you really missed Laxus that much?" She started to tease me about my crush and then we just went to look for them.

Warren, Max, Alzack and Bisca were still in the boat. Lucky was out on a job and finally in like the first time in 9 years, NAB FINALLY PICKED A JOB!

I stumbled down a hill and then saw a familiar pink headed boy. I walked over to him and then his eyes opened.

"Natsu's alright guys! Check on the others!" I shouted as Warren finally got onto the island. Macao and Wakaba also came but they didn't say much so I forgot that they were even with us.

"Alright I'll tell the guys on the ship!" I head Warren shout back.

"Thanks Warren!" I head Miki shout towards him.

I looked around us and then I saw a ball of blonde hair and the quickly rushed over to it hoping that it was Laxus but it was Lucy. I hoped that I can be the one to find him but since I was with Lucy I decided to wake her up and told her to follow Max back to the boat. My daydreaming was cut short when the bush was rustling and then I head a twig snap which made me jump. A short white haired man slowly walked over to me and then I sighed. It was just the master I thought.

"Tatsuko, might that be you, you have changed and what are you doing here?"

"Yes master it is me and of course I would change because it has been 7 years since the disappearance of the guild. Hibiki got some strange signals of where the island was located and then we came to visit and see if everyone was alright." I stated holding up my right finger.

"7 years?!" The masters mouth was open making an 'o'

"Yes master it has been seven years because of some weird spell that blocked off communication with the guild and you all got stuck in the fabric of time so you each have not even aged while the rest of us have. Romeo has grown up a lot and he has learned a bit of rainbow fire magic."

"Alright I see what you mean. I am glad to see you well my child."

"It's been good seeing you again master. Wakaba, Macao, Miki, and I are going to be explaining to the guild about what's happened within these 7 years. You guys will be so surprised about me and Miki but we need to find the rest of them. We have already found Lucy, Natsu, you, and Warren is still searching but you guys can't be that far off from each other."

"Alright that sounds good my child."

I found the rest of the guild members and then Hibiki was guiding the boat back to port. The members circled around us and then Wakaba started the statement of the GMG (Grand Magic Games)

"The Grand Magic Games started a year after the guild disappeared. The guild that wins that year will be known as the strongest guild in all of Fiore. For 7 years, one guild started and they are Sabertooth." Wakaba said

"Sabertooth started out with only 5 members not including the master. They are like beasts out there in the battle field." Macao added on.

"The next games begin in about 3 months from now so it's time to start training." Miki said

"I didn't participate in any of the games along with Miki which made our guild one of the weakest but we still have the strongest members! Miki and I became 2 of the Top Ten Wizard Saints within the 7 years since we left the island." I said

"We have also exceeded Jura on the list and he was number 4 to!" Miki added to my statement.

"WHOA 2 OF THE TOP 10?!" Lucy, Erza, and Gray were the most surprised out of everyone else.

We headed out to practice and train so then we could hopefully have a chance of participating this year. Laxus, Miki, and I went up to the mountains and waterfall to begin our training and then the time came. We received Second Origin and we automatically felt stronger though the process was very painful.

*timeskip: 5 days before the games*

"Alright you brats! It's time for the team to be decided!" The master said after having one too many drinks.

Everybody was hoping that their names would be called when master started to speak.

"Natsu, Erza, Wendy, Lucy….. And Tatsuko!"

Gray and Miki got up to object but he just motioned them to sit down and shut up. Master also motioned Laxus, Miki, Mira, Gajeel, and Jellal to meet him in his office. It took about a couple of minutes for them to exit his office and then I asked Miki what was going on in there. She just said that it was for them to participate as Fairy Tail Team B. But I wasn't allowed to tell anybody on my team.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu said flexing his arm to the side.

"Me too!" I heard Wendy say but I just sat there with Gajeel, Levy, Lucy, Patherlily, and Hana, I eating my metal since I haven't had it in a while.

"You brats go to the train station and purchase tickets to Crocus the capitol!"

We headed for the train station but Miki just kept her head down ever since they mentioned Sabertooth.

**Miki's POV**

Sabertooth huh? I have heard rumors that _he_ was in that guild. I have a feeling that I will be meeting you soon… _Sting Eucliffe. _I remember those exact words that you told me that day. _"I killed Weisslogia my dragon with my bare hands."_ Those words are just haunting my mind, why would you do such a thing. Tatsuko would never kill her dragon because she was never heartless towards people that give her love and strength. That is where her power comes from, not from magic but from love.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

I didn't know how to describe it but I was in love with Laxus although I was a bit jealous towards Miki because she gets to fight alongside him instead of me. Though that is what the master decided upon and I cannot argue with him. I got to know Lucy, Wendy, Juvia, and Gajeel a little bit more than the brief meeting from like 7 years ago. I walked over to the inn that the guilds Team A was staying at and then I was thinking about all of the dragonslayers that the guild has, there are only 3 that aren't in this guild and they are Sabertooth's Twin Duo and then Oracion Seis's Kobra. Weird how Fairy Tail ends up with the majority of dragonslayers. I giggled and then found my way to the room where I could already hear that Gray was up there starting a fight with Natsu on how he would be better and then the guild won't lose but I just sighed, this is normal for them after all.

**Miki's POV**

*timeskip: next day*

Tatsuko and I were about to go shopping when a chair almost hit me in the head until Tats blocked it off and then I sent a death glare back at whoever threw it at me. I just brushed it off my shoulders for now, I want to save my magic power for the games. As we walked through the doors, I caught a glimpse of _him. _I quickly made my way through the crowd to purchase a black coat with a really long hood so now I can hide myself if he sees me. You were the only one on my mind for the past 14 years, Sting Eucliffe. Somehow Tatsuko and I are still 18 instead of in our 20's but I guess that it was because we were on the island so we got that non aging magic on us but I find it quite weird.

"Hey where are you going?" I heard Tatsuko call out behind me. I hadn't noticed that my feet were walking towards the direction of the blonde dragonslayer but I quickly rushed back to Tats. "What was that about? Now come on, we need to finish off here and then head to the stadium."

"Alright, alright!" I seemed to slouch at her words.

"Miks is that you?" I heard a deep voice say. I turned around and then my nightmare became a reality.

"Sting?! How did you find me?"

"So it is really you Miks, and I found you because I remembered your voice even if it has changed just a wee bit. How many years has it been since you ran away from me?"

"Almost 14 years, but why did you do that to Weisslogia? Why Sting? That was the reason that I left you!"

"Whoa 14 years! And Weisslogia asked me to finish him off so then I could prove to him that he has taught me well! Geez Miks, just for a stupid little reason like that you decided to run off?" He started to laugh at me but I didn't notice that I fell on the ground.

Tatsuko put her hand on my shoulder and I could read her mind: Who was this guy? I got the gist of explaining it all to her about what we were talking about.

"Tatsuko, this is one half of the dragonslaying duo of Sabertooth. This is the famous Sting Eucliffe." I took in a long breath and I could feel tears wanting to break from my eyes but I held it together.

"Oh, well it's nice to finally meet you Sting!" She stuck her hand out to him but he just looked at me and then walked away.

"Let's go now Tatsuko."

"JERK, YOU GET BACK HERE! I TRIED TO BE NICE TO YOU BUT NOW YOU'VE PISSED ME OFF! COME HERE AND INTRODUCE YOURSELF PROPERLY UNLESS IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO BEAT THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF YOU!" I head her yell and march towards him with flames surrounding her fists, I just laughed at how much she was yelling at Sting.

"Tatsuko, calm down!"

"But that guy was being a jerk!"

I motioned Tatsuko to come to where I was standing and she did so. I was explaining what happened between us 14 years ago.

*flashback*

"Hey Miks! Do you want to go fishing with me?"

"No Sting I don't. Can't I just stay and sing instead of fishing, please?" I said giving him my puppy dog eyes. He couldn't resiste them.

"Aww alright but you better come next time or no food for you!"

"Alright I promise!"

A few hours passed and I was finished singing my last verse when I head the bush shuffle and then a red cat came out followed by Sting. He told me on how he met Lector in the town where he went to buy a fishing pole and some bait and then Lector wanted to tag along so he let him. I just giggled at Sting because he doesn't seem like the kind of person to let anyone tag along.

"Sting-kun killed his dragon! He's strong!" I heard the little cat say.

"He what?!" tears came pouring out of my eyes. "But your dragon took you in and raised you as his own child! Why would you kill him when he gave you all that love?!" I was about to wail and then my feet began to run away from Sting munching on his fish.

"MIKI WAIT, IT DIDN'T HAPPEN LIKE THAT!" He shouted but I was running so fast that I could only hear the wind in my ears.

*end of flashback*

After I finished and began to cry a little I felt warm arms and then I notice Tatsuko leaned in and gave me a hug. I was just happy that she wasn't on fire like earlier when she tried to roast Sting for not introducing himself properly.

**Tatsuko's POV**

It was getting late so we decided to head back into the inn and then a light appeared from the window and there stood a man with a pumpkin head. He explained that this is the preliminary round and only 8 teams will win. I was teleported with my team into a big ball floating in the sky and then I noticed that Miki wasn't with me.

"Only 8 teams will be chosen to participate this year, you are allowed to use magic and if you do not show up to the exit with all of your team members then you will be disqualified, you will also be disqualified if you were kicked off of the labyrinth by another guild. Do your best kabo!" And then he disappeared

My nose began twitching along with Natsu's so we just followed what we smelled. It took us a long time but we barely made it into last place. It would have been better if we had Wendy but she got hurt somehow along with Carla but thank god that Levy found her so she should be good now.

"The games shall begin tomorrow but the guilds that are participating are...

First: Sabertooth with Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Chenny, Rufus Lohr, Orga Nanagear, and Yukino Aguria!

Second: Fairy Tail Team B with Laxus Dreyar, Mirajane Strauss, Miki Kyles, Gajeel Redfox, and Mystogun!

Third: Raven Tail with Obra, Flare Corona, Kurohebi, Alexei, and Nullpudding!

Fourth: Lamia Scale with Leon Bastia, Chelia Blendi, Jura Neekis, Yuka Suzuki, and Toby Horhorta!

Fifth: Blue Pegasus with Hibiki Laytis, Eve Tilm, Ren Akatsuki, Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, and the Rabbit guy!

Sixth: Mermaid Heel with Beth Vanderwood, Kagura Mikazuchi, Milliana, Arianna Web, Risley Law!

Seventh: Quatro Cerebus with Semmes, Rocker, War Cry, Yeager, Nobarly!

And Eighth: Fairy Tail Team A with Natsu Dragneel, Elfman Strauss, Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfilia, and Tatsuko Klyes!"

Since Wendy got attacked we had to switch her with Elfman who was starting to get annoying with all of this manly talk but I just had to endure it. I just hope that she will be alright because she is after all a dragonslayer who is capable of healing and we need her. We headed back to bed and then woke up early the next morning. I wonder what we are going to be doing today.

I made breakfast for all of us to eat and then we all headed down to the stadium and there stood that pumpkin guy in the center of the arena.

"Hello kabo. Today is the first day of the Grand Magic Games! We will be starting with a game and then that will be followed by battles chosen by the crowd! Please choose a member of your team to participate in this game! The game is called Hidden where you hid amongst clones. The rules are simple, you can earn points by hitting another person in another guild. If you hit a clone then you will lose a point. You can use magic but be cautious because if you get hit then you start all over again but in another area! Kabo." He finished talking and then I decided to volunteer for my team. Sorry Laxus but even if you decide to participate then I will still defeat you.

"I'll go."

"Alright Tatsuko just be careful."

"I know Erza, don't worry!"

**Laxus's POV**

Well if Tatsuko is participating then I will to.

"I'll go."

"Laxus you don't have to, I mean I can go if you want."

"No Mira, I want to go."

"Alright then just be careful!"

**Tatsuko's POV**

Huh what do you know, Laxus was going to be fighting. Well time to just bring out my secret dragonslaying abilities to surprise everyone except for Miki and the master. I could feel my blood turn into poison and then I was teleported into the arena. I heard footsteps coming from the back and then I turned around and used it

"HOLY ROAR OF THE POISON DRAGON!" I yelled screaming as a cone of poison and holy light came out of me. I hit Leon and Nullpudding basically hitting 2 birds with 1 stone. I made my way and took out Beth, Eve, Rocker, and Laxus but I couldn't lay a finger on Rufus which started to annoy me.

I heard the judges saying how powerful I was since I know all sorts of elemental dragonslaying magic that goes into different branches and lets me unlock new abilities.

**Sabertooth's POV**

"I think that Rufus has this down. All he needs to do is take out that stupid fairy." Sting stated

"I heard that she is a part of the wizard saints so she will be hard. She also knows almost all dragonslaying abilities except for the shadow dragon." Ogra added

Rogue and Yukino didn't say anything because they were against the idea but they would get kicked out if they didn't agree. Rogue knew that Fairy Tail had something that his guild didn't. Friends that love and care for you. No such thing like that exists in Sabertooth.

**Tatsuko's POV**

I was able to hear the exact words that Sabertooth said. Good thing that they know me so now they won't mess with my guild and my family. If they do then I'll show them who the boss is! Rufus came down and then I trapped him in a mud ball with no way of escaping from there.

"The victor is Tatsuko from Fairy Tail A!"

I put my fists in the air and I got a mixed crowed. More than everyone wanted Sabertooth to win but us except our guild was loud and that made me really proud. I got back into the little area where my team stood and they patted me on the back and congratulating me. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and then my eyes shut and the last thing I remember was the team shouting my name. I fell to the ground and I couldn't see anything except for the pitch black that my eyes caused. I couldn't move but I knew that someone would help me out. I felt large hands grip me and then carry me like a bag of potatoes to the infirmary where they laid me down. I couldn't remember what just happened to me.


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry for the late post but I had school to finish, I was sick and I needed to think of good ideas. I present the late chapter 8 and sorry if it's short._

_**Chapter 8**_

I was still unconscious so I couldn't understand what was going on with me. Why was this happening? And why were the hands as cold as ice.

**Miki's POV**

Tatsuko just randomly fainted which got the attention of almost everyone. Laxus went up to her and picked her up to take her straight for the infirmary. I hope that she will be okay but she is a wizard saint so she has to be right? I just want to find out who the culprit is, first Wendy and now Tats? It has to be Raven Tail, we have had a bad past with them before and now that we are here together it just sparks something bad. I felt a hatred filling my face and then I peered over to Raven Tail as they were smiling at us. Those goddamn bastards better pay.

"I know how you feel about this Miki but let's just hope that Tatsuko will be fine for right now, when she is conscious then she will reveal some important details or at least we hope." His face was filled with worry and fear.

"Yeah I guess you're right, but somebody must have done this to her because she is really strong and not once in 9 years has she fainted."

"My best bet is in Raven Tail, they are our enemies and won't mind hurting our family. Even though my father is the guild master of Raven Tail and the son of our gramps there has been a lot of family feud. Though now is not the time to discuss our past with them."

"We have to revenge her."

"You sure care for your friends don't you Miki?"

"Yeah I've been friends with Tats for almost 9 years now. We wouldn't talk much when we heard the news about you guys being gone but we had the remaining guild reassure us that we just had to have faith and we did. We fought those hardships head on and we didn't run away because we cared for this guild and for each other." I said almost crying on the words.

"I understand how you guys feel but she will be okay, you guys are wizard saints after all."

We found our way to the infirmary and I opened the door, Laxus put her down on one of the beds beside Wendy. At least Wendy was alright and she was up. I went straight to what happened to her during the games and how she randomly fainted. Laxus waited until I finished explaining and then said that it was most likely Raven Tail.

We thanked Porlyusica for taking care of the guild and we headed back to the stadium. We had gray enter for Tats and Elfman for Wendy.

**Tatsuko's POV**

I opened my eyes and just looked around me, the last thing I remember seeing was the cobblestone. I saw that Wendy was in the bed next to mine and Porlyusica was treating her. I sniffed the air and picked up Laxus's and Miki's scents along with… tears? What happened to me and why did my head hurt so much? She walked over to the bed where I laid in and looked as if though she was restraining something.

"How are you feeling?" She asked me/

"Fine just my head hurts but I am able to participate."

"Just stay here until tomorrow, that big blonde guy the grandson of Makarov, I believe carried you in here with that girl that looks like you except with the switched hair colors. They told us that you fainted out of the blue but we don't think that is possible."

"Well when I was eager to participate again after the 'hidden' game, I walked back up to where my team was and I felt some cold hands on my shoulder which knocked me to the floor. The touch was icy, even colder than an ice-make or ice dragonslaying wizard."

"Well I think that we should just be very careful because it could happen to somebody else but you can use ice dragonslaying so it wouldn't affect you as much as it would a normal person." I head Wendy enter the conversation.

"Yeah that is true but it was colder then when I learned but I think that I am okay now, thank you for treating my Porlyusica-san. I think I might want to go and have dinner with my friends. I hope that you get better Wendy!"

"Thanks, you too Tatsuko-san"

I headed to where the guild was staying and then I was suddenly bombarded with questions of all of the worried people in the guild. "Who did this to you?" "Are you alright?" "Why did you just randomly faint?" Those are what I heard the most from the guild.

"Guys thanks for your concern but I'm fine now. Also who filled in for me?"

"That would be Gray, he was so happy to at least participate once."

*timeskip: dinner time*

I walked over to where Laxus stood and I started to blush. I hope that he doesn't notice that my face is like a tomato.

"Hey… um… Laxus? I was maybe wondering if you would… liketogotodinnerwithmetonight?" I said really quickly as he started to chuckle

"Slow down Tats and yes I would _love_ to go with you." I was jumping up and down on the inside but I just took his hand and led him to the steak house around the corner.

**Miki's POV**

Well Tatsuko just got a date with Laxus and she seems like when I first met her, all happy and giggly. I am so happy for the two of them. I walked over to the window which made me jump. A blonde that I knew well appeared.

"Sting what are you doing here in the inn?"

"I came to see you of course Miks." He said using his signature grin I couldn't help but blush so I walked over to him and ruffled his hair. "Hey quit it Miks!" He tried to fight me off but I just giggled.

_The next chapter will be about most peoples favorite couples (GaLe, Gruvia, Nalu) and it will also be one of the longest chapters. I was actually thinking about Tats being with Laxus but mind changed, you just have to wait until the next chapter in order to find out who the new guy will be._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

"So how about we go to dinner? I know a great steak house just around the corner." He said smirking which I couldn't help but giggle and blush.

"Sure. Though we need to stay away from Tats and Laxus. And since we both know dragonslayers, we need to remove the scents of each other so the guilds won't find out. Tats, Laxus, Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy have really strong noses and I believe that Rogue does to."

"You talk so much Miks."

**Sting's POV**

Wait a minute? Did I just ask this little blondie out on a date? Why am I going after some fairy? I AM THE GREAT STING EUCLIFFE! But she is cute, she smells nice, her voice is relaxing. QUIT THINKING LIKE THIS STING! I mentally face-palmed myself. Though she is one of the great ten wizard saints so I have to try and not piss her off. Along with her blue haired friend. How come Miks and her friend have opposite hair colors but yet their faces and scents are exactly the same. And also why is she the elemental dragonslayer of all major and minor elements. Dude Fairy Tail has some monsters that you don't want to piss off.

**Miki's POV**

Sting seems usually quite today. The Sting that I know would be terrorizing the city just so we can get a free meal but it seems as if though he wants to change but doesn't know where to start.

"Is something wrong Sting?" I asked him

"Yeah, it's been bothering me but why does your friend with the blue hair and blonde streak." He paused for a second.

"You mean Tatsuko?"

"Yeah her, how come she knows dragonslaying for all of the elements and sub elements while the rest of us just use one element?"

"I believe that it was how her dragon taught her what she knew but she has increased and she got the magic counsel to release Kobra from his cell just to teach her poison. Did I mention that during those 7 years that we were sad while the main members were gone that she got dragonslaying lacrima implanted in her. Enough of the subject of Tats, can we please just enjoy ourselves for the night alright?"

Sting smiled and then jumped back out of the window motioning me to jump but I was being a big coward.

"Come on, I'll catch you! I will not let you get hurt Miks!" I heard him yell.

Well here goes nothing, I stood on the ledge of the window and thought 'here goes nothing' and then I jumped. Sting did keep his word and he caught me bridal style. I felt my face become so red. He let me down gently and took me by the hand. This Sting has manners compared to the one I knew 14 years ago. We walked to the steak house and then I looked at him, he had a little tint of pink on his checks, was Sting blushing? Kyaaa this makes him look so cute and wait what am I thinking? Did I just call Sting cute? I mean ugghhhh I am confusing myself with all of this. The waitress took us to a booth and handed us the menus.

"Would you like anything to drink?" She asked us with a smile.

"Water is just fine with me."

"I would like some soda if you can." I heard Sting say

"Alright thank you."

I just let my mouth fall open, was I seeing this correctly? Sting used proper manners?

"Miks close your mouth, where are your manners?"

I was caught off guard by his manners. Was this really the Sting that I knew? I looked around and I saw Laxus holding Tatsuko's hands and I just felt so happy.

**Tatsuko's POV**

Laxus and I went to the steak house around the corner and my jaw dropped. Was I seeing this correctly? Miki was giggling with Sting!? And Sting is blushing?! What is going on? I thought that she hated him but it doesn't seem like she really does now. Laxus held my hands while we waited for our food to come and I probably sense that Sting got a lot of meat considering he is like Natsu but a tad bit smarter. I asked Laxus if it would be better for us to share the food for um jewel purposes, yeah that's it, we want to conserve money *cough cough*I talked with him and then my nightmare just became my reality.

The doors flew open and silhouettes of people shone through. I saw Natsu come in and then followed by Gray, Erza, Mystogun, Lucy, Mira, and Juvia. A little later Levy came in with Gajeel and Lily then Lamia Scale's Lyon Bastia came inside and the door closed again. I hope that Natsu does not notice Miki and Sting.

Team Natsu just came in without any manners. I just wanted to protect Miki from them because she _is like a little sister to me. _I told Laxus how Sting is only nice to Miki and Rogue but not others and just basically acts like a jerk and won't even introduce himself properly. If they ask if we saw them just say we didn't and then I drew in a long sigh and continued with my meal. Just my luck, Gajeel and Levy came in alongside him. I saw that Erza was with Mystogun, Lucy was with Natsu, and Juvia was with Gray. They would make such a good couple if only Gray noticed how she feels. I'm just happy that Rogue and Wendy aren't here. Spoke to soon. Wendy just came through the door with Romeo and man I wish I could help Miki out.

"So do you have any idea on how we can get past Natsu without him sniffing and interrogating us?"

"First let's pay for the meal and then we can come up with a plan."

"Alright but we all have really good noses so Natsu will know something is up."

"Yeah you're right about that."

I motioned for the waiter to come over to us and then I asked for the check, I handed him the money and then thanked him for the meal. After he left then a familiar girl with white hair walked over to us. I noticed that it was the demon matchmaker Mira. She had a dark aura around her and her eyes started to glint which started to freak me out so I got a little closer, she ten rolled her ls and sounded like Happy "they lllllliiiikkkeee eachother" and then she left but I can her that evil laugh that she was saving for this moment, Juvia came this time. My plan on leaving this place unnoticed is going quite well except for the fact that I was just set up by Mira.

"Juvia wishes that Gray-sama would take her out for dinner!" She said swaying really fast hoping to get Gray's attention. All of the sudden it was like hearts just floated around us and then Lyon came.

"Juvia come with me and I shall buy you something to eat!" Lyon got down on his knees as if though he was proposing to her.

"Juvia likes Gray-sama!"

Gray just came up to them and then Lyon and Gray started to fight over Juvia who was living in her fantasy at the moment. I gave Laxus the 'let us try to escape from here unnoticed from the rest of the guild' look and he just nodded.

I felt ice hit the back of my head and then I just clenched my fists and tried my best to ignore it but it was hard. I also noticed that Gajeel was walking someplace and Levy was hugging him from behind. Man I am surrounded by dense idiots that don't even take a hint that those girls like you.

**Miki's POV**

I saw Natsu come by my table and then he turned at me and started yelling.

"Why the hell are you with this bastard?"

"Shut up Natsu! You don't know him like I do!"

"I know him pretty damn well!"

"Yeah then tell me all about him?"

"His name is Sting, he is a murderer, and he is in Sabertooth."

"Two thirds of that is correct, Weisslogia asked him to finish him off, Sting would never do such a thing!"

"How come you know the name of his dragon?"

"Because Natsu, I am not like you! I am no longer quick to judge people!"

This argument between me and Natsu lasted almost all night and we were about to use magic but then Erza interrupted us and gave me the death stare.

"We will deal with you once you come back to the guild hall."

Rogue came into the place and everybody has left, even the workers fled. I started to cry and then I felt as if though I wasn't cut to be here with these people. I looked up to see their faces and it surprised me how much pity was in their eyes. Rogue was standing next to Tatsuko and Laxus while Sting was wrapped one arm around me. Then he slowly started to speak.

"I am soo sorry on how this night turned out Miks. I just wanted to prove to you that I changed since I was last with you. I hope that you can forgive me please Miks. I'm really sorry." More tears came out but these were happy tears because Sting apologized to me and his blue eyes looked as if though he was about to cry.


	10. Chapter 10

Miki stood up drawing in a long breath. "It's alright Sting, and thank you for the dinner." She brought herself to smile halfheartedly to him. She brought her arms around him and then began to cry just a little.

"It's alright Miks, we can make it through it." He said smiling.

Rogue walked up to me and apologized for the events that had occurred tonight. I wonder how the guild feels about this when we arrive.

**Miki's POV**

Will the gulid forgive me just for having dinner with Sting? Will they kick me out? I fell to my knees again and then began to cry, tears came pouring out and then I felt a pair of arms around me and then I looked up to notice that it was Sting. Tatsuko was standing there looking at me as if though she was the one who was to blame for the night. Rogue was just staring at Tatsuko with an emotionless face and then Laxus looked as if though he wanted to punch Rogue. A sad aura hung around us until Sting stood up and then held his hand out to me. I took it and then he guided us out of there leaving 3 dragonslayers together.

**Tatsuko's POV**

As I watched Miki leave the room with Sting, I looked around me and noticed that Rogue was staring at me and Laxus was staring at Rogue as if he didn't like him looking at me. Suddenly I lifted my nose up and took a sniff and then the scent of Solumuna was in the air. What was going on? I knew that it wasn't Laxus which meant that it had to be Rogue. I just looked at him weirdly and then Laxus interrupted.

"Should we head back to the guild Tats? After all Miki is probably crying her heart out because of what Erza and Natsu said to her."

"Yeah you're right Laxus and thanks for the night." I turned to Rogue.

"Here I want to repay you for the damage that my guild has done, please take it Rogue."

"I can't take your money." He said declining my offer but I won't back down.

"It's alright Rogue, please take it. I am a wizard saint, the council can always give me money if I ask them to and I can go on missions to earn some. It's not a big deal, please take it." I smiled at him. I drew in a sigh and then I felt a soft paw on my legs. I looked down to notice that it was a little green exceed with a pink frog costume. I bent down to pick her up and then I let out the biggest squeal.

"Soooo cute!" I couldn't help but hug it.

"Fro thinks so too!" She responded waving her hands in the air.

"Awwww!" Just then Rogues voice stopped my squealing.

"Alright Frosch, time to go. After the games, please feel free to come and visit me and Sting with Miki alright Tatsuko. I apologize for the problem Sting has caused but it was nice to meet you Tatsuko and Laxus." He said holding out his hand. I shook it while Laxus looked like he wanted to fight him.

Fro leaped from my arms and I just felt sad. I just pouted and then a thought popped into mind. I can always put a costume on Hana! My eyes started glinting which made Laxus a little scared. As I watched Rogue leave the building, I felt Laxus put his arms around me but why did Rogue smell like Solumuna? It just didn't make any sense to me.

**Rogue's POV**

As I held Frosch in my arms, I just thought of a question. Why did Tatsuko smell like Skiadrum? When I reached the inn of Sabertooth, I saw Sting sitting on the steps with his face in his hands. Frosch jumped from my arms to where Sting was and then hugged his leg. He looked at Frosch and then smiled and then looked at me.

"Miki smells a lot like Weissologia which probably sounds a little crazy, doesn't it?"

"No it doesn't because Tatsuko smells like Skiadrum so basically those girls smell like our dragons."

"Wait isn't Tatsuko like a dragonslayer as well? Like a first generation?"

"Not anymore, she is a third generation because she got lacrima implanted in her body during those 7 years that the fairies were gone. But she is now one of the most powerful wizards that I know."

"Pretty much but she can use all elemental which makes her a monster, though if she smells like your dragon then doesn't that mean that you smell like her dragon?"

"Yeah probably but let's pretend as if though we have no clue about what happened tonight if any of the guild asks. Let's not be nice to those fairies during those games or else Minerva will crush us."

"Crush, don't you mean kill?!" Sting stood stood up and then shook my shoulders.

"We all know that Minerva is a bitch, but during the games, let's just try to ignore her."

"Easier said then done."

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter and for not updating this story in a long time, I was just making a new story called Fiore High which is more popular than this story so I suggest checking it out. Again sorry but I promise that I'll update sooner!


	11. Goodbye, farewell

**I am stopping this story, I am sorry but Fiore High has become really popular and I have to keep readers still wanting to read it. I'm really sorry but I might continue it sometime but just not now.**


End file.
